


Through her eyes.

by Madame_V



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, Infatuation, Meeting halfway, Romance?, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was on fire and he was helping her escape from it. Just for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For your viewing pleasure.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806197) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V). 



She sighed staring out the window at a country in flames. People walked around as if there was little problem, as if economy wasn’t a virtual reality created by a few owners of the world, as if their lives mattered and they weren’t simply products to be bargained for the sake of capitalism. The sky was ablaze in the evening as the sun sunk into Teheran’s skyline and Anthea could feel Mycroft's continuous thought process from a bunker set nearby. Her pale skin reflected the furious reds and ocre colours from the angry skies that guarded the desert and the picture was enmarked by her long, dark hair.

Their last resort would be coming through the door at any moment now. A true source of peace and ultimate weapon in diplomacy, he had been the only reason why the Gaza Strip had declared a momentary halt-fire, coming to an agreement through Oslo Accord in 1994. If there was someone to bring peace to the middle-East was him, if there was someone that would appease the War Lords and Oil Lords, it was this man.

And when he had asked to be given a moment to make himself decent and to appear in his own terms, he had been given the extension of a few hours before being allowed to disappear in the Iranian night again. Because this chaotic world always seeks to exterminate the ones who look for accord between nations, the ones that sought for altruistic aims in a world governed by a few wealthy men. And nobody admired that power and prowess more than Mycroft, so he gave his older brother not only diplomatic immunity but also bargained on the agents that would take care of him as he entered the compound.

Anthea sighed and checked the time on her cellphone as she continuously processed feedback coming from the security teams posted at the front of the building. Soon enough she heard the door open and lifted her eyes to the reflection of their guest's radiant smile from the window. Writing a simple 'He got in. Security on top floor didn't inform us. A' the guards posted on the entrance of the secure room's door seemed just as stunned as she internally was “Back off, boys. I believe Mr. Sigerson and I shall be well enough on our own.” she said in her quiet tunes.

The man winked at one of them as they exited and commented on how 'It was all training' and 'not to feel deflated'. Anthea snorted, only he would try to help the very British agents that were searching for him, dead or alive on regular basis.

The Iranian Forces stopped at the entrance and the man closed the door to leave the mess to the M.I.5 agents. Once they were alone, Sherrinford Holmes turned to look at her holding a wide smile on his face crackling in his pale eyes “Anthea! How are you?” he said opening his arms, closing the distance between them and giving her a warm hug, straight from the cozy countryside that had seen him grow up into the decent, clever man he was.

Her smile twitched up almost to a real smirk as she looked up at the older man once he released her “Quite well, Mr. Ford. You seem to be faring well enough yourself. Mr. Holmes told me you might take a moment but he will need you in the bunker within the hour” said the curvaceous woman.

"I told you a thousand times, it's just Ford." The man’s eyes filled with fondness as they slowly moved away from each other. His full lips curving easily in an earnest, contagious smile you might see reflected in Sherlock's lips from time to time, the radiance of Mycroft's dark red hair and the brightness of all the Holmes combined in his dramatic entrance. Of course, Sherrinford lacked the ruthless side that made Mycroft infamous, or Sherlock’s absolute lack of patience and consideration. Even if he was so very similar to the rest of the Holmes brothers, sharp jaw, curly hair, the height and freckled cheeks.

He didn’t need to brace himself in that roughness of character, since he was always certain, he always found a way and he relied in others with more ease. He could be genuinely kind to others, where his younger brothers would fend off as if the lack in intelligence was akin to carrying a pestilence. He would bear with the boredom, smile patiently at clients and fend off like a gentleman, without the dirty edge of manipulation, but the clever ways of negotiation. Ford had always been more of a father for regular people, genuinely stronger and patient to all sorts.

Anthea sighed and looked at her phone again before pocketing it, even if her face was as stoic as ever she knew the effect the odd man had on her and it seemed no amount of encounters would change that as her heartbeat felt stronger on her chest as he looked down at her fondly “Very well. Are you ready to leave, Sir?” she answered with little patience. _Best to end this before matters go awry,_ she thought.

Ford raised an eyebrow and the smirk widened as he approached the table "Not quite, love. I asked my little brother to send some proper English tea. It should aid my thoughts before I must find him to take care of matters." he said, holding out a chair for her with the old Eton manners "I thought you might care to join me,” from up close the mysterious man was not only as tall as his brothers. His skin was terribly freckled due to the sun like Mycroft's would get under the Afghan sun, his hair was dark red like Mrs. Holmes' with streaks of grey, waves styled to fall naturally around his head, his receding hairline wasn’t obvious as one might expect in a man his age and, even if his eyes resembled his brothers, there was old knowledge and experience accompanying the brilliance of his thoughts. A survivor, like her. “Do be seated.” His voice rumbled quiet and low in his invitation.

Everything he said meant that he had explicitly required her presence in the Security Team, no wonder Mr. Holmes had insisted that she wasn't present at the first reunion with the Iranian Forces. She looked from his long, scarred fingers to the chair he offered as he patiently stood behind it, then up at his eyes and down to her phone again “I’m afraid I must keep posted and alert for your protection.”

He sighed loudly, walking to take a seat himself. Sherrinford was possibly exhausted as he was the object of a relentless, constant hunt “I have survived worse with less appealing company.” he stated charmingly.

She ignored the implications of his words, but her cheeks caught a pink tinge against her will and he smiled wider clearly seeing it “I’m sure you have, sir.” she commented, tapping on her phone quickly firing texts to the guards posted outside of the room and requested a security update and schedule. No breaches or alerts appeared and she looked around the security feed and the threads.

“Then you will show me mercy by gifting me the pleasure of your company” he heard the man and he exclaimed a soft 'Ah!' as an old woman entered their room with a tray. She set everything properly and Ford thanked her in fluent Persian.

Once the old woman left, enchanted by her guests, Anthea received an order 'Drink with him so he can rest assured the tea is not spiked. M', she rolled her dark eyes. _Very well, indulge with the enemy then_ , she thought moving towards the table.

Ford's eyes moving from her swishing hips to her face as she approached, looking at her as if she was a dream, when he got up immediately and sat after her, like the gentleman he was raised to be “They have been great trials indeed,” she said continuing with the conversation “I was particularly impressed by your disappearance back when we were at Indonesia. Mr. Holmes was actually worried.”

The man hummed and spared a brief glance at her that suddenly reminded her quite a lot to Mrs. Holmes. That knowing look “I thought there was no matter in this world that could successfully impress you.” he said with Sherlock's smart mouth.

“Extraordinary events are quite rare.” she said taking the duty of serving the tea onto her hands, she made Ford's like she remembered he liked from the time they shared in the islands as he took care of hacking in and out of American databases to stop the continuation of Irak War. She added a dash of milk and offered him the mug after stirring softly “Your brother was more affected.”

“Micky tends to worry too much.” he said humming as he received his cup, waiting for Anthea to finish pouring for herself.

She felt a surge of painful betrayal as what her boss proved true. He waited for her to have her own cup ready and near her lips, observing her carefully after the first sip. She felt like a guinea pig the two men used, as they tested and teased each other. A simple tool and nothing more, the indecent side of the philanthropist looked even uglier as she saw it with no soothers on. So she thought it fair to inject venom into her words as she took her cup to her lips a second time, dark eyes trained on the older man “He is successful at your job because of that, sir.”

His cup stopped before his lips and he looked at Anthea, there was deep pain setting about the steely eyes as he looked at her, and she relished in it “Point taken.” he said quietly, grief tinging his voice. Anthea looked away before regret surged and parted her lips in an attempt to change the course of conversation when he struck back in hopeful tones “I prefer to think his life is more than a job these days.” he continued in a soft tone.

She looked up at him, tilting her head in curiosity. _What do you see, Mr. Ford?_ she thought. There was genuine care in his features; everything about him was honest and heartfelt. How could these three men be so terribly different and alike? She thought of Sherlock's careless indulgence and Mycroft's merciless ways, both softened by the proper company but only so much “Perhaps.” was all she answered, as the steam escaped from the surface of the liquid in her cup in translucent ribbons.

His skyline eyes looked at her full of happiness at the implications “It is refreshing to get my confirmation from such a reliable source. Who is it, then?” he enquired. Of course he cared deeply about that detail. Anthea had witnessed Mycroft doing horrible things to anyone who dared harm his little brother, Mr. Sherrinford could be no different. Perhaps a bit less sociopathic than his brothers but equally threatening, one way or another. He would investigate on the matter regardless of what Anthea would undisclose, but she wasn't going to be his main source. To make her point she closed her eyes and sipped her tea quietly as he hummed, narrowing his eyes looking at her “Not someone at the old office. But definitely someone he works in close relation, someone from a different social strata? Yes. Close to Sherlock?... Yes. Has met mummy? Oh, dear-!” he exclaimed and she set her cup down, making the china clatter loudly and giving him a dirty look for good measure "It's serious, then. I must know-"

“No you must not and I recommend you to desist if you wish to see me again, Sir.” she asked politely, yet firmly. Mycroft would have her hanged if he knew she was the reason his older brother was suddenly calling a certain Detective Inspector out of the blue to ask about if he made his younger brother happy. The tall man blinked and his eyes softened as he quieted down and she sighed again "They are, Sir. Very happy indeed, I beg of you to stay away."

The soft smile reached her eyes when Sherrinford nodded and sat back, filled with the energy only blissful, selfless happiness could bring "You shan't hear a thing from me, love, worry not" he assured with a wink "But now I am concerned for your own state" he said quietly. She was painfully aware on how somehow he held a special fondness for her as she looked up into the man's softened features, she sat back and set her cup aside.

Of course, they had met in the agency a few times and he had a very good relationship with most good agents, including her at her first few years as an intern. She had also tracked him through the world a few times, and he had let himself be found in a display of moving trust. She opened her mouth to reassure him that as soon as she saw how happy Mycroft was with the Inspector she had started giving up, how she thought they were perfect for each other, how Mr. Holmes looked healthier and Gregory Lestrade brought peace upon his household, how they were thinking about marriage these days. How she was almost completely in love with the couple more than the man, anymore. How everyone was uninteresting but watching them dedicate one loving, private look at each other made her feel the need to find someone that could reach her in such a way. She smiled a sad, little smile even if her factions were neutral and Sherrinford's eyes gave her much needed warmth.

The man sat back humming, keeping a respectful silence Anthea appreciated deeply until he added “And Mr. Wolf's still trying to take a hold of Mycroft?” he said with an accomplice smirk, that made him look dangerously like both of his brother's.

Anthea looked at him with a disbelieving look. _He wouldn't_ , she thought “Curiously enough his hard drive has been hacked and erased, the matter was tracked by his team to a soviet IP address. Now he's finding trouble with the Russians, sir.” Of course Sherrinford was too old to dabble in making anonymous justice in order to protect his younger brother from one of his strongest opponents, Mr. Wolf was facing a few years in a Soviet Prison for the strong accusations towards the Russian Government regarding the cyber-attack.

“How terrible.” he said closing his eyes and innocently smelling the tea, as she held back a giggle at the realization, the man relaxed visibly. The polyglot, the decoder, the first Director, the genius, the idealist sighed in bliss at the smell of his home. Anthea knew that this was possibly the first time in a long time he found this brief moment of peace, it was astounding that someone like Ford would be keen in helping the very country that once sold him as an international A-List criminal. The very ones that wanted to see him dead.

But for a brief, irrational moment that he saw the older man enjoy his cuppa she understood. He craved the familiar places, the language and the simple moment of sharing a cup of tea with someone that you were fond of.

She smiled and looked down into her phone. Ignoring at the way Ford's eyes were fixed on her shoes, her nails, the strands of her hair that were willing to give him information of any kind, under a new light too and once she looked up, it all carefully recoiled back into a small smirk, one she returned unwillingly as he caught her off-guard. _Damn!_ She thought as his smile widened “News?” he asked in that deep voice.

“Nothing much, they will be ready within twenty minutes” she answered checking her phone once again.

“These children cause wars in less time.” he commented as he finished his tea and set his own mug aside.

She nodded “It seems so.” he frowned and started battling against his crooked tie again. She incorporated with an exhasperated sigh and placed her cold hands on his collar, as he sat up, setting his own hands aside and let her straighten it to a proper way. She sat back and said "There."

"Thank you, I haven't used a tie in quite some time" he said long fingers trailing the tie to feel the perfection in which she had left it and she nodded, quietly tapping at her phone. Sending texts and urging everyone to move, the escort party had to be ready in ten minutes and they had to get going through the tunnel before the time was up and the other end closed the door for the sake of security. He got closer to peep at the screen of her phone "Ten minutes, then."

"Indeed" she said, controlling her heart rate with an even breathing pattern, schooling her expression to a carefree nonchalance.

“Dear me, I think you're learning all the wrong things from the little duck” he said. Anthea cringed visibly both at the way in which he referred to the infamous Iceman and at how he read through her.

“I believe I happen to be learning plenty of useful things. For instance how to keep a dangerous A-List criminal at arm length distance.” she looked up and he was terribly close. His eyes were pale halos, Sterling silver when she looked from this angle and this distance. There was no storms or clouds hiding his thoughts like in Mycroft's pensive eyes, no thundering green and blue like in Sherlock's eyes. Ford's eyes were platinum, steel, metallic, open and sharp.

He smiled that boyish smirk, full of the innocence she hadn't. Full of the hope in humanity she lacked. "And we wouldn't want to tarnish that spotless notoriety with such an association." he spoke in a low, suggestive voice and she blinked confused, almost wanting to shake herself out of whatever trance she was in. Frozen in place but feeling weak at the knees.

As he retired from her personal space, she remained there. Blinking a few times, as his smile widened, she sat back hastily and tuck a strand of dark hair over her ear "I-" she said, soundling like a little girl and she was interrupted by a sharp knocking. Two minutes early, Ford cursed and looked at the door in annoyance. She thanked dearly to whoever had taken her from such a dangerous situation and moved to open the door "Very well, the escort party is here, Sir." he got up and approached the door with a swift step.

"Brilliant! How do I look?" he opened his arms to show his sharp shape in the grey suit, the baby blue tie matching his hair and eyes in a flattering way. 

Anthea took advantage and gave him an appreciative look "Well enough." she answered coldly, dark eyes looking up to the man's face.

He looked taken aback and she smiled victorious “You know how to hurt a man's pride. Those mild words” he said in a hurt tone, with his hand over his chest.

She gave in and giggled at the dramatic response as they extended the last few minutes in which they'd see each other privately for what could be months, years even “You will recover, I'm sure. It's best if you go before the world learns who you are.” she reminded him to be careful.

“Well, I will be one less problem for my brother if they are talented enough to kill me, worry not.” he eased her mind ever so gently.

"Simply try not to get yourself killed." she fretted behind her confident facade.

"They should worry about themselves" his words became a reassuring caress.

She pursed her lips, humming in apprehension, weighing her chances to monitor the man's escape out od the country without raising suspicions.

“Thank you" he said quietly, the distance between them grew shorter and she looked up at him inquisitive as he took her hand in his larger one "For the gift of your presence and the opportunity to admire your flawless nature." he kissed her hand, closing his cerulean eyes.

Anthea smiled, feeling as if something had started to heal within her “The pleasure was mine as always, Mr. Sigerson.” she said softly and let him hug her again, slowly and warmly. Closing her eyes at the scent of soap and lavender that seemed to follow him around, like the saints were seeped in the smell of royal roses.

They parted and she looked at him for the first and last time. They jumped slightly as another knock came to the door and he let go of her completely as he offered a sad, little smile “On three, my dearest?” he asked.

She snorted and opened the door for him saying “Ladies first.” the older man laughed heartily and exited the room as the young woman signalled.

The room looked absolutely vacant once Ford and his magnetic presence left. Anthea walked back out the window again the sky had been swallowed by darkness and only secret encounters could occur at this hour in this God forsaken land of wilderness, but the feeling of chance grew within her as she realized that his scent accompanied her as well as his persistent hope. And she allowed herself to hold onto the feelings the eldest Holmes inspired. Just this once, she forgot the German winter and healed under the endless summer skyline Ford's eyes offered.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the weirdest couple ever and made a fic because yes :D Anthea's past can be found in chapter 5 of 'For your viewing pleasure'.  
> Mind leaving comments? Kudos? Your dirty socks?  
> xoxo


End file.
